This invention relates generally to wire supports as for display and use on a drum; and more particularly concerns an integrated wire support drum and movable plunger, enabling simple and effective hanging display of the drum and wire as in a store, and use of the drum and wire after removal from display.
There is need for a low-cost, effective, simple drum and wire support and hanging display, as in a retail store, and embodying the unusually advantageous features of construction, operation and results as are characterized by and in the present invention.